Dellusional letter's from Zim
by XxKiitSuN3xX-Death By Puppies
Summary: A collection of zim's recorded letter's to his fake or real girlfriend. Quick One Shot.


**Disclaimer: I Don't own zim or gir or skoodge or any one else in invader zim. Or I love lucy.**

* * *

"Gir I have heard of a girl named lucy. I like that name so I like her. We will write to her!" Zim

said.

November/2/06

Dear lucy...

I have found a way to melt the puny filthy earth creatures brains. I will show them re-run's of an

overexxageraated show! Gir no stop that... don't press that button. Nooooooooooooooooooooo.

November/3/06

Dear lucy...

Sorry about that thing yesterday. Gir pressed the self destruct button on my brilliantly made by a

genius lab, which was geniously made. I don't know if your alive...or real so write

back...

Your irk

Zim.

November/4/06

Lucy write back...Are you real? I need to know! Gir close the blinds think dib is

watching me. Lucy write back NOW or I will destroy your puny planet with all my might...

I'm sorry baby.

Your Irk

Zim

November/5/06

I don't know what to do now... If you don't write back I will make my Irkien blood

flow by cutting my self...I'll do it! Gir where are you? I need rehabilitation. I love you

Lucy!!!!!!!!! I Love Lucy!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your Irk

Zim

November/6/06

Hi. Hi lady...Hi Hi. Hi lady Hi Lucy Hi. Hi Hi lady Hi Hi Lucy Hi...Gir get away

from my letter! Darn you Gir How could you? Lucy I love you!

Your Irk

Zim

November/7/06

Well, Well, Well. Lucy I saw you with brad! Don't hide it. I hate you woman... how

could you? I thought we had somthing special! It's Over...

Not Your Irk

Zim (Sob)

November/8/06

Hello Lucy...

It seems I was mistaken. Silly me I never saw you before so I couldn't accuse you. It's sort of like

you're a figment of my imagination. I love you...

Your Irk again

Zim

November/9/06

I went to the doctor today... He say's your fake... I guess he's right. Wait a tick.

He can't be right... I mean he's a filthy earth creature...hmmmmmmmm

Your Irk

Zim

November/10/06

Well lucy I had a good day today. I made brain eating nougat zombies. Yeah their all

outside eating earth children's brains. Wait a sec! They could eat your brains! I'm comin baby...

Your Irk

Zim

November/11/06

I'm still comin Baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your Irk

Zim

November/12/06

The nougats have devoured my left arm... Need medical help. I'm still comin though

Baby!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Your Irk

Zim

November/13/06

Lucy I'm not okay...My leg and my other arm have been devoured... I don't

know where you live but I'm comin baby!

Your Irk

Zim

November/14/06

Somehow my body parts have regrown...uhhhhhhhhhhh yeah. I guess I'll say I'm

comin for you baby! Wait the war between me and nougats are over. Gir eat them all!

Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Your Irk

Zim

November/15/06

What do you mean your not hungry?!!! Gir eat these nougat zombie's now!! Well I guess

I need to fight them my self then. See you soon lucy.

Your Irk

Zim

rebnevon/61/60

I deen ot ekam it kciuq I am uednu kcatta pleh...

Rouy Kri

Miz

November/17/06

Sorry about the last transmission. I was in the backward's world( somehow). Coming

soon.

Your Irk

Zim

November/18/06- Final Transmission

I'm outside of your house( hopefully). Come out and we will be together forever!

Your Irk

Zim

November/27/06????????

A Girl walks outside.

"Are you Zim" The girl ask's

"Are You lucy?" Zim ask's back

"I'm Gir!" Gir screams

" I am lucy" The girl say's

" Wow what's the odd's of that happining?" Zim ask's

" There is no odd's! Cause I'm no lucy...I'm Skoodge!!!!!"

" Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo, Darn you Skoodge" Zim yells

" Yay" Gir yells.

So in the end Zim wrote to lucy who was actually skoodge. Which meant that the girl was not real which meant somthing...I guess.

The end

Gir screams "Mooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"


End file.
